The prior art includes many analog-to-digital converter (“ADC”) designs. An ADC receives an analog input signal and generates a digital representation of the magnitude of the analog input signal. Any practical ADC exhibits limited dynamic range and spur-free dynamic range. This limit is imposed by the dynamic range of the analog circuitry utilized by the ADC, basic quantum physics related to the quantum noise of the electronic circuits, and the quantization noise associated with the finite number of bits produced by the ADC. Some conventional ADC devices employ a sigma delta technique to extend their dynamic range. Sigma delta techniques predict a sample as being nearly equivalent to the previous sample, and digitally shape the quantization noise to avoid interfering with the desired signal. Sigma delta techniques utilize digital filtering to suppress quantization noise in the region of the signal of interest by constructing a digital feedback path at the frequency of interest. Although sigma delta techniques can improve the dynamic range of a basic ADC design, some applications may have ADC dynamic range requirements that exceed conventional ADC devices that incorporate sigma delta noise feedback.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an ADC architecture that extends the dynamic range and bandwidth of conventional ADCs. In addition, it is desirable to have an ADC technology that is capable of detecting low power waveforms, and secondary waveforms that may otherwise be “hidden” in a primary or strong waveform. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.